1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and imaging methods using the camera modules, and particularly, relates to an auto-focusing camera module and an imaging method using the auto-focusing camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital auto-focusing technology allows blurred images (out of focus images) to be processed by software modules, which may employ an extend depth of field (EDOF) technology, to get a sharp image. However, the digital auto-focusing technology does not work properly if an object distance is short, e.g. less than 40 cm. Furthermore, the digital auto-focusing technology may not work effectively when the camera is shaking.
What is needed therefore is an auto-focusing camera module and imaging method using the camera module addressing the limitations described.